Virtualization creates a layer of abstraction between computer hardware and an operating system (OS) that enables multiple OSs to run simultaneously on the same computer system and multiple users to operate on the same computer system. Further, in some circumstances, virtualization also enables a single user to make use of multiple software stacks in the virtualized environment. Each manifestation of an OS generally has full access to all input/output (I/O) devices. Thus, in such virtualized environments, there is the likelihood of I/O device conflicts between different OSs and between different software stacks that are under the control of a particular user.